


Dormitories and disasters

by mieexx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dormitory AU, M/M, Smut, University AU, kinda not a lot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieexx/pseuds/mieexx
Summary: Kihyun works day and night for his good grades, but this starts to take its toll on him.Shownu works as a supervisor at the dormitory Kihyun lives in, which can be boring.Sometimes.





	

Kihyun sat up front in the classroom.

Always.

But today the teacher was going to announce the top grades and give them their tests back. His hands clasped together, Kihyun held his breath as he watched the teacher stand in front of the class, one hand in his pocket, the other holding the leaf of paper with the information. The teacher announced the top three students.

He wasn’t one of them.  
Kihyun felt weeks of cramming fall off of him, the countless cups of coffee, the sleepless nights, all for nothing. He looked at the paper on which he just a week ago poured his heart and soul to, only to see that he got 95% of the answers right. He glanced behind him, making sure the scowl was easily readable on his face. Hyungwon did make it into the top three list, which was something Kihyun had tried to prevent. Hyungwon didn’t so much as glance in Kihyun’s direction, casually putting a lock of hair behind his ear, slouching in his seat.

He raised one eyebrow: ‘’What, did you think you’d do better than me.’’  
The words came so naturally to his rival that it made Kihyun’s blood boil. With lips like those, is there any room left in that head of his for brains? Kihyun thought as he turned back around to whip out his notebook and proceed to take notes of everything the teacher said. Next time, he would be number 1, he had to be. Scholarship students aren’t often forgiven for having lower grades, and Kihyun wasn’t going to live off of someone else’s pity.

As soon as the teacher told them the lecture was finished, Kihyun slammed his books shut, grabbed everything on his table and ran towards the nearest convenience store. There he shoved down some cheap, but filling food and gulped down a double cappuccino. That’d be enough fuel to get him through the day. He then made it for the library in one line, not stopping or stepping aside for anything. He sat down at the quiet area and stayed there until closing hours. Fueled by rage and coffee, but mostly rage, he set to work without a break, revising words, reading texts and making assignments.

At 23.00 he packed up his stuff and walked towards his dormitory. He scanned his card, walked to the elevator and pushed the button. Kihyun yawned. He would go into his room and do a once-over of his notes to see if he missed anything and then go to bed, he promised himself. In the elevator he looked at himself, he looked like death. It was no wonder that as soon as he sat down at his desk at 12.00 am, he fell asleep, face first into his books. What was unexpected, though, was how Kihyun’s arm, when he put it under his head, knocked over the lamp on his desk, causing it to smoke. 

* * *

 

Shownu started his shift at 13.00 that day. He had the afternoon and night shift. As the supervisor at the dormitory of Seoul university he had to make sure everyone followed the rules and take control of the situation if something did happen.

But nothing ever happened.  
Shownu usually just spend his hours looking out of the window, playing games on his phone and walking down the aisles. The worst that had happened was that he had to tell some students off for bringing their ramyun into their room, one blonde student being particularly persistent in breaking this rule.

Today was no different.  
He just walked around, making use of the kitchen around 22.00 to make some food. At 23.30 he decided to walk around, see if there was anyone in need of his help. As he moved to the third floor he smelled something, it wasn’t strong, it just didn’t smell like food. He walked to the end of the corridor where the smell was the strongest. Shownu ringed the doorbell. No response. After ringing another two times he had to come up with a plan b. Holding his right elbow with his left hand, he slammed his right shoulder into the door, again and again. After a couple times he felt the door break and he rushed into the room.

There he found a student with his head on the table, a lamp next to him smoking. Shownu ran into the bathroom and filled a container with water, taking it back to the student and throwing it over him and the lamp.

* * *

 

SPLASH!

Kihyun jumped up as he felt the cold, dripping liquid run down his body. He takes a moment to realise what just happened. He looked at his notes and saw the ink leaking, he glanced up just in time to see his computer give the last signs of life. Kihyun shot his hands forward as fast he could to save what was left of his notes and computer. As soon as he threw his things down on a dry patch of ground, he turned around to face the one who did this. In front of him he saw a man with short hair, broad shoulders and arms, holding a container. His shirt was wet too, but not as wet as his own.

‘’What did you do that for!’’ Was the first thing that came out of Kihyun’s mouth. ‘’My notes and computer are ruined, never mind the water damage to the desk! You’re going to pay for this. What is your name, that way I can prove who is responsible for this.’’

‘’Shownu.’’ The man said, averting his eyes to his feet, looking very guilty. Instead of apologizing Shownu took off shirt to dab the notes dry, making it worse. As Kihyun stared at the broad back of the man he forgot about his notes for a moment, then rushing in to stop him from making his notes more illegible. Kihyun walked to his closet to get a shirt for him. As Shownu put on the shirt he realized it is way too small. Not only that but it was the one that’s got a small bear on it with the text ‘’too cute’’ on it. If the man’s arms looked good before, they looked even better now. Because of the water, they glistened which made the muscles ever more so defined. The shirt also accentuated the man’s pecks, making the shirt almost rip at the seams. Now it is Kihyun’s turn to be embarrassed.

‘’Oh god, I don’t know what’s worse.’’ He said to himself, then shot forward again and tried to take the shirt off of Shownu.

‘’Worse?’’ Shownu said ‘’You know I can do it myself.’’ And he pulled the shirt over his head again. Kihyun realised he just said that out loud, becoming even redder.

‘’I’m gonna get you a bigger shirt.’’

‘’Do you even have those.’’ The Shownu said looking Kihyun up and down. ‘’Maybe you should change yourself.’’  
Only then did Kihyun become aware that he was even more dripping wet than the other. Shownu moved forward to Kihyun to unzip his vest,

‘’You will get sick.’’ Kihyun took hold of Shownu’s hands to stop him and unzips the vest himself. The air hangs thick between them. Kihyun becomes more and more curious where the situation is going. Shownu starts taking off Kihyun’s shirt of too, mumbling something about that being soaked too. But Kihyun stopped listening as he was just staring at Shownu, watching the glistening drops of water run down the older male’s chest.  
As he was thinking about Shownu’s pecks he suddenly found his hand on them, wiping away the water. Kihyun made a mental note of being more careful of his thoughts in the future. Shownu looked down at the hand on his chest, then looking back up into Kihyun’s face, not trying to cease the act. Kihyun looks up at Shownu’s face and sees there is another drop of water on the other man’s face. The younger male moves his hand up and brushes it off with his thumb, moving back down to Shownu’s lips. The lips slowly parted allowing his thumb to move freely around them, following its form. Shownu watches Kihyun be entranced by his lips, feeling the thumb move around he notices he still has his hands around the younger male’s hips, fixed in the moment of taking Kihyun’s shirt off.

‘’Allow me.’’ Shownu breaks the concentration, finishing removing the shirt and putting his hands back on Kihyun’s hips pulling the other’s body towards his. They stand there for a moment, their noses touching, Shownu’s hands on Kihyun’s waist, Kihyun’s hands on Shownu chest feeling each other vibrations, asking each other and themselves mentally whether they were really going to do this. Shownu answered Kihyun by giving him a sly, reassuring smile, encouraging him to keep on going.

Kihyun then takes it a step further, kissing Shownu on the lips and moving his hands onto his neck. Shownu kissed him back and made sure the other felt it. Shownu laid Kihyun with his back on the bed, climbing on top of him, kissing him all over his lips and neck. Kihyun fumbled with his zipper, taking off his pants after which he moved onto Shownu’s. Kihyun then takes Shownu’s member into his hands, rubbing it slowly. Shownu bites Kihyun’s neck in response, moving his hand down also to pump his hand around the younger male’s member as well. Feeling the vibrations of Shownu’s grunts in his neck, Kihyun pumped faster and faster.

After they both came onto each other’s lower abdomen, Shownu dropped himself next to Kihyun, panting. Kihyun kissed him on the nose, taking Shownu’s arms and wrapping them around himself.  
They stayed like this for a while, after which Shownu had to get back to his post. Kihyun was already asleep, mumbling something about wanting to ‘’Do him more often than his homework.’’ Shownu put his clothes back on, which were still damp and walked out the door, locking it behind him as best he could.

He had to come back later to fix that door.

**Author's Note:**

> Attending university sure does give you a lot of inspiration.  
> It is also the reason why I haven't uploaded in ages, sorry for that but my teachers want me to write academically now ㅠㅠ  
> I don't think I'll post a lot of smut, if any. It feels kinda uncomfortable to write and upload.  
> I like a good story with plot and jokes, but that takes longer to write ^.^


End file.
